


Borrowed Shoes

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Face Injuries, Gen, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wound treating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 伊欧菲斯从战场上幸存，然后他发现除了死亡，还有其他的问题存在。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Borrowed Shoes

在离开战场一个星期之后，伊欧菲斯最终回到了营地。他发着高烧，疲倦而饥肠辘辘，用光了箭囊里面的最后一支箭，而且右脸上被矛尖撕开的伤口已经溃烂。如果不是巡逻兵发现了他，伊欧菲斯几乎就倒在了营地外面的小路上。

他拒绝让任何人扶他，但是在进入帐篷之后，席朗立刻让伊欧菲斯躺下，然后找来了医生，他们尽力处理了他身上的大部分伤口：一道剑伤，一些擦伤和扭伤，还有一个箭头留下的穿透伤。医生朝伊欧菲斯脸上的伤口里面倒了麻醉粉，然后让他喝下两指伏特加，接着重新打开伤口，清理感染的部分。温热的脓液混着血几乎是喷了出来，接着滴滴答答地顺着伊欧菲斯的颧骨流淌下去，漫进他的耳朵里面。

在强烈的腐烂臭味和烈酒的气味之中，伊欧菲斯躺在那里，感受到刀刃在他的脸颊上迟滞地切割，晕眩地意识到恐惧已然成真：他永远失去了右眼，再也不能射箭了。

他只感觉麻木。

席朗每一个小时喂伊欧菲斯喝一次水，然后在二十四个小时后喂他吃了一点炖得软烂的炖肉汤。伊欧菲斯睡了几个小时，接着因为剧痛醒来，席朗给了他止痛药，让他再次睡去。

伊欧菲斯花了差不多两天时间休息，大部分时间都在睡觉，他大量地喝水，偶尔吃一些他能吃下去的东西。等伊欧菲斯足够强壮之后，医生回来了。这次要把破碎的牙齿从他的牙床上移除， _没有其他办法。_ 医生解释道。

_那就让他来做，_ 伊欧菲斯从牙缝里面挤出几个词，看向他的副官。

席朗的脸上露出一个愕然的表情，然后他庄重地点了点头。

诀窍就是：如果你非得尖叫，那就确保只有你最信任的人能听到。过去的几年时间里面，席朗已经耳听身受，学会了伊欧菲斯能教给他的一切最重要的事情。伊欧菲斯在椅子上坐下，然后双手抓住椅子扶手，做好了心理准备。他依然觉得天旋地转，虚弱而苍白，但是这并不重要。

席朗的表情镇定，他用一只手托住了伊欧菲斯的后脑勺，然后把一把小刀伸进他的嘴里。

那把矛打碎了伊欧菲斯右边几乎所有牙齿，只剩下几颗破裂程度不一的残桩，伊欧菲斯每次吸气，都像是后脑勺上的神经上被点了一把火。席朗小心地转动刀尖，割开牙床，挖出牙根，再掏出所有的碎片。这个过程漫长而痛苦，但是他们都不是第一次做这件事情。席朗做了一切正确的事情，而伊欧菲斯能做到的只有不要尖叫。

他已经尖叫够了。

伊欧菲斯的手指在椅子扶手上颤抖，他尖锐地吸气，眼前是一片跳动的深红色，就像是所有能唤回的记忆。

_红色的，淹没了一切。_

拔牙花了差不多两个小时，期间伊欧菲斯用伏特加漱口，否则席朗在血泊之间里面什么都找不到。最终，治疗结束了，医生给他缝了线，而且脸上带着明显的不赞同的表情，不赞同，而且觉得在场的所有人都很不明智。不过，他足够聪明到知道不要发表评论。

席朗把他带了出去，让伊欧菲斯休息。伊欧菲斯躺在床上，颤抖着，蜷缩着，感觉胃缩成了一团。

他的嘴里满是血的味道。

迟些时候，席朗给伊欧菲斯带来了新鲜的冷水，让他喝了一点，降低体温——因为他又开始发烧了。不过伊欧菲斯脸上的伤口已经不再发烫，现在比起松弛而僵硬的脸颊本身，他更能感觉到缝起皮肉的针线，仿佛嵌在皮肤下面的一束束铁丝。

他拒绝了席朗留下来的提议，而且建议他应该有更重要的事情要做。年轻的副官脸上露出了肃然起敬的表情，依然过于年轻，过于稚嫩。

在席朗离开之后，伊欧菲斯继续在床上呆了几个小时，一直到终于睡着，陷入发烧的恶梦里面。然后他醒来，喝了点水，然后继续躺在那里，一动不动。

他感觉很热，很虚弱。

深夜的时候，营地终于安静了下来。外面一片死寂，只有森林里面惯常的响动。

伊欧菲斯等了一会儿，然后离开了帐篷。

在黑夜中，借着月光，他顺着森林的边缘走，摇摇晃晃地顺着小径前进，他离开森林太久了，一切都感觉陌生，不自然。有一会儿，他以为自己看到了狼，这才想起没有带武器——不过到头来，只不过是阴影里面的灌木丛的组合。他又走了一会儿，然后顺着潮湿的空气和水声，走到了河边。月光照亮了河边的沙滩，一片黑暗中的银白色地面。他跌跌撞撞地走了过去，一直到跪倒在河边。

伊欧菲斯看向水面。

在黑暗的河面上，伊欧菲斯第一次看到了自己的脸——他的新脸，将会伴着他的余生。一道巨大的伤疤横跨伊欧菲斯的脸颊，从纱布遮住的眼眶一直沿伸到嘴角，伤口又深又长，依然是潮湿的深红色，混合着病态的浅紫色和褐色。伤口边缘的皮肤被矛尖扯碎，只剩下剥落的肌肉，因为感染而肿胀，白色的缝线勉强地固定住了开裂的颧骨。他的右脸很快就会干瘪下去，一直到只剩下扭曲的疤痕。

随着河水流动，他的脸在月光中不断地摇晃，变形，被波浪打碎，像是一个嘲讽的象征。

伊欧菲斯伸出手，轻碰发烫的脸颊。高烧的热度在他的脑袋里面漫延，他的眼皮感觉滚烫而疼痛。

_我是在做梦。_ 他想。 _这不是真的。_

这不过是微不足道的牺牲。就是这样。他们牺牲，然后牺牲，然后继续牺牲，他们每一个人都在牺牲，而且不断地牺牲。这不过是微不足道的——几乎过于幸运的代价。因为他活了下来。生存的代价，他不得不戴上了这副别人为他打造的怪物面具。

他看着水面中的倒影，不断地抚摸自己的脸——那个废墟。他的指尖顺着紧绷的缝线摸索，一直到血重新渗了出来，沾染在手指上。 _抹去痕迹，清除伤口，否定一切。_

在黑暗中，在伊欧菲斯的胸膛里面，首先到来的是狂怒，然后是意料之外的哀痛，最后剩下的是一片茫然的空无。

_微不足道。_ 伊欧菲斯想，然后不断地沉默重复，一直到这些词语变成了让人安心的咒语。 _微不足道。_

缓慢而吃力地，他站了起来，然后猛地踢起一片沙土，击碎了在河面上闪烁的倒影。他的面容破碎成了万千碎片，消失在黑暗的水中。

伊欧菲斯转身离开。

他没有回头。

FIN


End file.
